


Рассказ Порпентины Голдштейн о случае на охоте в пятницу

by Greenmusik, SalemTheCat



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [49]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Тесей Скамандер всегда был идеальным. Идеальным братом, аврором, сыном и другом, и никто не знал…





	Рассказ Порпентины Голдштейн о случае на охоте в пятницу

**Author's Note:**

> AU общефандомного фанона, OOC представлений о Тесее, графичные описания травм, мультифандомные отсылки.

Тине всегда казалось, что в семье Скамандеров, частью которой она стала совсем недавно, царят идиллически-образцовые семейные отношения. Как же так получилось, что всегда идеальный Тесей мог сделать такое? Особенно — со своим собственным братом? Конечно со старшим братом Ньюта Тина сталкивалась не так часто, и их общение чаще всего ограничивалось сухим приветствием: самое большее, что она слышала от Тесея — сдержанное поздравление на свадьбе, но ей всегда представлялось, что он слишком занят работой, чтобы прийти к ним с Ньютом в гости или перекинуться с ней парой слов за обедом в аврорате Министерства Магии, и уж точно она никогда и подумать не могла, что на самом деле Тесей окажется чёрствым и бессердечным человеком. Однако, реальность показала, что это всё — самая что ни на есть правда.

В тот день они получили анонимное донесение о темномагической дуэли. Отправившись с напарником на место, Тина столкнулась с проблемой — аппарировать по указанным координатам у них не вышло. Похоже, кто-то заранее позаботился о том, чтобы поставить антиаппарационный барьер. Пришлось переместиться на опушку леса, который, казалось бы состоял из одних лишь корявых деревьев, вид которых показался Тине очень устрашающим. Обычно в детских сказках в таких лесах обитали злые колдуны и ведьмы, которые любили есть на завтрак невнимательных и заблудившихся детишек. Но Тина не боялась злых магов, она всё-таки уже давно аврор, а не маленькая девочка. Оставив, как старшая по званию, напарника осматривать местность, она сама направилась проверять место дуэли, указанное в координатах, но то, что она нашла, повергло её, казалось, привыкшую ко всему, в неизмеримый ужас.  
На большой, но почему-то не менее мрачной и тёмной, чем окружающий лес, поляне, окутанной загадочной дымкой, была полностью выжжена трава, продолжавшая в некоторых местах тлеть, заполняя теплый воздух вокруг противным терпким запахом. Но даже вонь горящей травы не могла перебить невыносимый запах крови и металла.  
Тина внимательно оглядела странную поляну и в кустах, обильно заросших травой, заметила что-то. Сначала даже не разобрала что это; держа палочку в боевой готовности, она подходила всё ближе, пока не поняла, что этим чем-то был человек, точнее… часть человека. Нога неприятно хлюпнула в чем-то мягком, раздался треск, Тина посмотрела вниз: вся трава была усеяна ошметками раздробленных костей, порванной кожи и кровоточащего мяса. Нет, она не была из брезгливых, но от этого зрелища к горлу предательски подступила тошнота. Превозмогая мерзкое чувство, Тина раздвинула кустарник, и увидела нечто ещё более страшное — в высокой траве, между ветками, а местами и свисая с них, лежал _он_. От ужаса осознания того, что это за находка, Тина закричала так громко, что с дальних деревьев сорвалась и улетела куда-то ввысь стая перепуганных птиц.  
Никаких сомнений — это был он, её Ньют, точнее, то, что от него осталось: рук и ног не было, только израненное тело и чудом держащаяся на взрезанной шее голова, покрытая кровью. Тина не верила своим глазам. Опустившись перед ним, Тина аккуратно поддела рукой голову и положила её к себе на колени. В этот момент остатки спокойствия покинули её, и она зарыдала, словно маленькая девочка, впервые столкнувшаяся с тем, что чудовища действительно существуют. Почему, ну почему она всегда теряет тех, кого любит сильнее всего?  
Её слезы капали на лицо Ньюта, проделывая влажные дорожки в застывающей крови. Вдруг его губы задрожали.  
— Тес-с-сей… — хрипло произнес он.  
— Ньют… — выдохнула Тина.  
До этого момента она была уверена, что он мёртв, но теперь…. Судорожно утирая слезы рукавом плаща, она попыталась взять себя в руки. Нужно действовать быстро, иначе она и впрямь потеряет его навсегда.  
— Ньют, пожалуйста, держись. Я обязательно вытащу тебя отсюда. — Тина судорожно начала рыться в карманах. Каждый аврор Министерства обязан иметь при себе небольшую баночку с настойкой бадьяна. Конечно этого не хватило бы, чтобы исцелить Ньюта, да и вообще глупо надеяться, но Тина упорно не хотела верить в то, что нет способа спасти мужа, и попробовала хотя бы залатать серьезные раны.  
Вдруг она заметила, что по верхушкам травы к ней что-то движется. Приглядевшись, поняла — это патронус её напарника, о котором она от шока совсем забыла. Тина выдохнула с облегчением: помощь ей сейчас не помешает.  
— Барри! Мерлин тебя обучай! ЗДЕСЬ ВЫЖИВШИЙ, ДАВАЙ БЕГОМ СЮДА!  
Вдвоем было намного легче собрать по кустам и вынести искалеченное тело Ньюта за условные границы антиаппарационного барьера, чтобы доставить его в госпиталь, где уж точно творят настоящую магию, даже в, казалось бы, совершенно безнадёжных случаях.

Тина не сразу узнала, как Ньют оказался там, но сразу поверила в то, что всё это — единственное выражение родственной любви Тесея Скамандера к младшему брату. Не-любви… Даже сам Ньют, прекрасно знавший, что моральные принципы Тесея никогда не соответствовали внешнему представлению о нём, никак не мог принять, что того годами снедала зависть к брату — любимчику матери, девушек, зверей и Альбуса Дамблдора. Ньюту, чуткому, наделённому пытливым умом и хорошим воображением, всё давалось с первого раза, тогда как Тесею на том же пути пришлось знатно попотеть. Собственно, и героем он стал совершенно случайно, тогда, на восточном фронте, и если бы не Ньют, отдавший всю славу обожаемому старшему брату, никто бы и не знал, кто такой Тесей. За это Тесей, как выяснилось, ненавидел его особенно сильно. И именно за это он, якобы для консультации по следам тёмных заклятий, вызвал Ньюта на поле, кишащее маггловскими минами и магическими ловушками, и оставил там, отобрав палочку и навесив антиаппарационный барьер. Только в одном он был милосерден — не использовал непростительных, оставив брату шанс выжить.

В тот день, когда Ньют всё же решился рассказать Тине эту злую правду, та поклялась, что Тесей жестоко заплатит. Не за то, что эта ловушка чуть не убила её мужа — в конце концов, то, что не смогли восстановить из обрывков, колдомедики вырастили заново, даже шрамов не прибавилось, — но за предательство той любви, что Ньют всегда испытывал к старшему брату.


End file.
